psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Corset
}} Corset (コルセット, Korusetto) is a character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. He is the mayor of Daten City, as well as the boss of the demon sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks, and Garterbelt's rival\counterpart. Corset is the series's main antagonist. Appearance His first form is that of a demon with light purple skin, red eyes, bony features and a conical hairstyle. His second form was a gray blob after spawning from Brief's penis. When appearing in public, he appears with more flesh, blue-skinned, and slicks his hair back while retaining his demonic features. The population of Daten City seems largely unaware that the mayor is a demon, despite his suspicious appearance. Personality and Interests He is prim and cruel with a fetish for bondage. He wears buckles on most of his body, mouth stretching hooks, and his namesake, a corset placed tightly on himself which causes him to constantly scratch his back. He appears to find pleasure in a nearly infinite amount of pain and pressure, moaning and pleading for more as he is crushed under God's heel in "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch". Corset is Garterbelt's evil counterpart, and the two of them seem to have known each other prior to the story, referring to an "incident" the last time they met. Much like Garterbelt, Corset often finds himself unsatisfied with the poor performance of his employees, Scanty and Kneesocks, especially when he finds them slacking off and wasting money. He is significantly more proactive in punishing his subordinates than Garterbelt is, though. His favorite method of punishing Scanty and Kneesocks is to dump them into a toilet, an ordeal the high-class demons find particularly cruel. He seeks to obtain Hell's Monkey, a mystical key that has the power to unlock Hell's Gate, in order to unleash The Other Gods. All this is a part of his goal to take over Heaven and Earth. Although he is still a comedic villain, Corset is easily the darkest antagonist on the show, a fact which is amplified by the fact he first shows himself while Stocking is gone to Heaven and Panty is depowered, which allows him to exact his cruelties and put his evil plan into motion almost unopposed. Abilities In "Panty + Brief", it was revealed Corset has telekinetic abilities, as he was able to lift Brief without touching him directly. He is also apparently proficient in bondage, as the Demon sisters were left in awe by his attempts to "activate" Hellsmonkey with bondage techniques. Garterbelt, however, claims that Corset's bondage skills lack self-control. ".]] In battle, Corset can tighten his belts and corset to the point of expanding his muscles, transforming into a massive, muscular form. The transformation also inexplicably causes his gums to become neon blue. In this state, seen in "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch", Corset can release variable-length straps from his arms and transform the Demon Sisters into weapons for his own use by strapping them to his arms - Scanty becomes a huge gun with explosive ammunition, while Kneesocks turns into a massive blade. The color of those weapons is black and gold, indicating that they are similar to the ones the Sisters themselves fight with. He also merges with the Other Gods, but the benefits of this are unknown. After being squashed by the Anarchy sisters' mother, Corset was presumed dead, however, he was somehow able to survive by hiding himself inside Brief's penis. This caused his overall form to become blob-like. In the doujin, he is still the blob but with a robotic body but aside from being able to summon the hell's monkey the benefits are unknown. Gallery 6-42.jpg|Corset's REAL first appearance at the end of Les Diaboliques 12a-1.jpg|Corset's first appearance in "D.C. Confidential" 12b-15.jpg|Corset and the Demon sisters in disguise Psg12-40.jpg Psg12-41.jpg Psg12-42.jpg 12b-27.jpg 327325-screenshot150.jpg Psg12-45.jpg 12b-29.jpg|Corset in "Panty + Brief" 13b-2.jpg 13b-17b.jpg 331738-screenshot221.jpg 13b-4.jpg 13b-6.jpg 13b-13.jpg 13b-20c.jpg Art of PSG vol1 070.jpg|Corset's concept art 084.jpg|Corset's regular form final design 086.jpg|Corset's final form design Index2.jpg|Corset's new form Corset's Image Gallery Trivia *When Corset first appeared in "D.C. Confidential", his eyes were colored blue, instead of red. *In "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch", it might be possible that Corset also has immortality like his counterpart, Garterbelt, due to him exploding as a result of being stepped on by Judgement, and revealed that he was still alive after Stocking's betrayal. *Both Corset and Garterbelt each have a massive yellow X shaped scar on their chests in roughly the exact same place, the significance of said mark has yet to be explained, though it is likely connected to the pairs shared history. References Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Corset